GTO: Great teacher Oga
by aleandros137
Summary: What do you think would happen if a human decides to go teach monsters. Normally you'd say that may God have mercy on his soul and when you realize it's Oga. God have mercy on those poor monsters.


**AN: I know I should've updated Ogre on Campus before making a new story, but it'll take me a long time anyway since to continue the story I'll have to wait until Oga and friends become second years for me to continue the story. I'll post the chapter of that soon but for now tell me what you think about this and help me become a better writer.**

**Great Teacher Oga: Prologue**

The job industry was tough on everyone in modern day Japan and it was no different for Oga Tatsumi. He had graduated from college a few weeks ago and right now he was currently looking for a job, but as I said before job hunting is tough on everyone, especially on a fresh graduate. He had taken a course on computer science because it had always been a dream of his to either make a game or a manga and since he couldn't draw well he decided to become a programmer instead.

The job hunt had been going on for a few weeks now, but the problem was that there were just no good jobs available right best he could find was a job at Mgronald's flipping burgers and there was no way he was taking that. He would not be done out by everyone else in the old gang. Toujou already had his own construction company, Himekawa had taken over the Zaibatsu, Kanzaki was the boss of one of the fastest growing yakuza's in Japan, his girlfriend Kunieda was interning at a pretty high class hospital and the weirdest part was that Furuichi had enlisted in the army and was a captain right now. Hell, even his own son was studying at a prestigious school for hell's nobility right now and Hilda was the headmistress of Hell's wet nurse academy.

There was no way he would accept being less sucessful than fucking Furuichi of all people. Furuichi the creep,pervert and lolicon could not be more successful than him. He was handsome,strong,cool,badass,awesome and was proven to already be a great father judging by how great Beel turned out.

* * *

Somewhere in Hell's Academy for young overlords and dictators a young green haired boy sneezed. " Someone must be talking about me right now" Beel said, posing cooly with sparks emanating from his aura.

"Beelzebub-sama" Suddenly a screaming horde of fangirls bursted into the scene and ran after Beel.

"Damn it Dad, why'd you teach me to be so awesome" Beel screamed while running away with all the masculinity one could while screaming like a girl

* * *

Yep, Beel turned out great so why couldn't Oga get a job. His cellphone's ringtone brought him out of his thoughts. "Hello, this is Oga"

"Hey, sweetie it's me" Kunieda said on the other line

"Oh, hey honey. How was your day?"

"I'm gonna have to stay at work longer than I expected, but don't worry just make sure that when Kouta comes home that you give him something to eat and make sure that he sleeps early, alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry I've done all this before with Beel before. Go and give it all you've got. We'll be fine"

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye" Oga turned off his phone and was about to go job hunting again when suddenly he took a closer look at how that conversation went.' Oh my Kami-sama, I'm turning into a housewife' Oga mentally shouted in realization. He needed a badass and masculine job soon or else he'd never live it down from the others. They might be older now, but they were as mature as they ever were. He started thinking about going back to the ring to prove his manliness until he remembered that Kunieda had banned him from fighting normal humans because it wasn't fair for them. Wimps.

Then the answer to his prayers came in the form of a flyer on the read "Wanted:Technology teacher at Youkai Academy. Please call 666-444"

"A teacher...huh" Oga remembered that he met Saotome when he was teaching at and one of his favorite mangas was about a teacher. The more he thought about it the better it seemed. He wouldn't want to work as a teacher permanently of course, but maybe he could try it out for a year or two and besides, judging from how big the place looked on the flyer it was a pretty rich place. "I'll give them a call"

That is the story of how a human decided to go teach a bunch of monsters. This is the legend of GTO: Great Teacher Oga and the tortu- lessons that he would impart on his students.

**AN:Okay it's done tell me what you think and whether or not you like this idea better than my other one. Please remember that I am only thirteen and am not very good with punctuation. I have a good vocabulary, but I only know basic punctuation. Some of you have probably read GTO and if you haven't then go read it right now because it's awesome. I'll update soon. Bye!**


End file.
